


Coveted

by sushifish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female pronouns, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean everyone is down for some knight of ren watching so, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Sexual Punishment, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not for the reader, could be considered cuckoldry, depending on how you look at it, how different is it really, oops sorry, stormtrooper is definitely getting humiliated though, there are some non-con elements tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifish/pseuds/sushifish
Summary: When Stormtrooper ND-0712 makes a pass at you without knowing of your romantic involvement with Kylo Ren, it’s unsurprising that the Supreme Leader can’t let such insubordination go unpunished. But his methods are a bit… unconventional.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Coveted

**Author's Note:**

> By request for my sweet Twitter friend! Definitely stepped out of my comfort zone on this one but here we are so

Your heart beat wildly against your ribcage as you looked at the man in the center of the room. ND-0712 - Andy - sat in one of two chairs that were facing each other in the dead center of the control room, naked as the day he was born. His bright blue eyes were wide with fear and he seemed rooted to the spot, though there were no bonds that you could see. In the back of your mind, you knew Kylo was likely holding him there with the Force.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

The thought entered your mind unbidden and you had hardly a second to register it before Kylo’s large hand pressed into your back, urging you forward. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him peer down at you for just a moment, the tiniest smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“ND-0712,” his voice cut through the silence, that formal tone of his never ceasing to send a shiver down your spine. “Do you know why you’re here?”

“N-No, Supreme Leader,” Andy stuttered, fear radiating off of him in waves. “Please sir, I don’t-“

“You disrespected my Lead Interrogator,” he clarified, stepping away from you to circle the seated Andy, whose terrified eyes locked onto you. His gaze was pleading and for a fleeting moment, you almost felt bad for him. Almost. “One of the most integral members of the First Order. Tell me, ND-0712, do you think your life is worth more than hers?”

“No, sir!” Andy cried desperately. “Of course not, sir!”

“Do you think she is replaceable?”

“No, sir!”

“And what about you, ND-0712? Do you think you’re replaceable?” Kylo stopped in front of him, his dark eyes locked onto the blue. He looked every bit the Supreme Leader in that moment and his authoritativeness tugged at that familiar, seemingly ever-present knot deep in your belly. Maker, he did things to you that you could never explain.

 _Just wait_.

“I-“ Andy stammered uselessly, his eyes darting between you and Kylo. “I… yes, sir. I do.”

“Then tell me, if you realize that you are _nothing_ to the First Order, what in the galaxy could have made you think you had any right to _touch what is mine_?”

The coil inside of you wound ever tighter and you had to fight the urge to press your thighs together to quell the need for contact where you wanted it most. You weren’t sure a world existed in which you would ever get tired of Kylo calling you his.

Andy’s eyes widened to an impossible degree and you didn’t need Kylo’s mastery of the Force to know what he was thinking.

“That’s right,” the Supreme Leader reiterated, something almost like pride coloring his voice. “ _Mine_.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Supreme Leader!” Tears were threatening to spill over Andy’s lower eyelids. “Please sir, I didn’t know! I had no idea!”

“And now you do,” Kylo stated with as much dismissiveness as though he were telling Andy what the mess hall was serving for breakfast. “You should know that I had more than half a mind to kill you for such insolence - such insubordination.” Andy let out a choked sob, the tears flowing freely at that. “But I was persuaded otherwise.”

Andy’s teary, bloodshot eyes shot to you again and you made a point to steel your own gaze in return. Kylo turned his back to him, crossing to you in two long strides. He pulled the gloves from his hands as he went, doing so with a deliberate slowness that made your mouth water.

“That’s right,” he whispered once he reached you, one hand moving to the side of your face with a tenderness you knew he reserved only for you. When he spoke again, it was almost more to himself than to the stormtrooper in the chair. “So sweet, isn’t she? To plead for your lifeafter what you did?”

Your chin tilted upward of its own accord, eyes locked on Kylo’s lips as you silently begged him to kiss you.

“So sweet,” he murmured again before capturing your mouth with his own. You fought the urge to moan into his mouth, immediately losing yourself in the way his lips felt against your own. His free hand moved to your lower back to pull you tighter against him as he deepened the kiss. His hips were flush against you and you were pleased to feel how hard he was already, his cock pressing into your hip and the tender flesh of your stomach. You opened your mouth readily when his tongue asked for entrance.

_You’re sure?_

Something warm and comforting bubbled up inside of you as the question pressed on the edges of your mind. Kylo Ren, most feared man in the galaxy, was about to fuck the life-force out of you in front of one of his officers and still he asked you for permission first. You almost laughed at how oddly sweet it was.

“Yes,” you whispered in return, only loud enough for Kylo to hear.

Something akin to a growl rose from his throat and he reluctantly pulled his lips from yours, spinning you so your back was pressed to him.

“But,” he spoke loudly enough for Andy to hear him, to clearly know for whom Kylo’s words were meant, even as he punctuated each one with an open-mouthed kiss to your neck. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be punished.”

Kylo pressed his hips into you, urging you forward. Deft fingers worked at the buttons of your shirt as you made your way toward the empty chair across from Andy.

“If you want what I have so badly,” Kylo’s breath was hot on your neck as he spoke, seating himself in the empty chair and pulling you down onto his lap, facing Andy. His fingers undid the final button and trailed a teasing, tantalizing path up the soft skin of your stomach. “Then you should have to see exactly what it is you’re missing out on.”

You gasped as he ripped your shirt open and pulled it down your shoulders in one fluid motion before tossing it aside. Blood rushed to your cheeks in spite of yourself, unable to stop the flush of embarrassment at being exposed to anyone other than Kylo. Your chest heaved as the cool air hit your skin, causing goosebumps to rise on the surface. Beneath the thin material of your bra, your nipples hardened from both the temperature and your arousal.

“Please, Supreme Leader,” Andy choked out. “I don’t want-“

“Oh, but you do,” Kylo snapped in return. Your eyes shot open when you heard Andy gag on his own words, the Force like a vice around his throat. “I can hear your thoughts, ND-0712. I’ve always heard them. I’ve always known how badly you wanted to see her like this, ever since the moment she boarded this ship. Your thoughts are-“ he paused to press a kiss to your shoulder, dragging the straps of your bra down as he did. “Filthy.”

The Force lessened its hold around Andy’s throat and you saw him open his mouth to speak, though no words came out. Kylo may not have been choking him but that didn’t mean he cared to hear him speak, either. Your eyes met Andy’s for a brief moment, the terror still lingering there although now it was mixed with something decidedly _other_. Glancing downward, you could see that he was fully erect despite his state, his cock pointing proudly upward. It was impressive, you could admit, though no where near as impressive as the one currently pressing against your ass.

Kylo smirked against your skin, having heard your thoughts. _Do you want to touch him?_

 _No_ , you snapped back immediately though wordlessly. _Only you._

He hummed against you, sucking the sensitive flesh of your neck between his teeth and finally making you moan aloud. _Good. Don’t hold back._

Your head fell back against his shoulder as he continued to work your skin with his teeth. The sting sent a thrill through you as you knew it would leave a mark. _Good_ , you figured. _Let this entire ship know who I belong to._

Kylo groaned against you, his cock throbbing at your words, and he all but ripped your bra from your body before tossing it to the floor. Chancing a glance at Andy, you saw that his eyes were locked onto your chest. His cock pulsed at the sight, a thick drop of precum already leaking from the tip. You moaned again when Kylo’s hands slid around to cup your breasts, kneading them softly as his thumbs brushed over your nipples.

 _Beautiful_ , was the word he sent to the forefront of your mind. _So fucking beautiful._

You let yourself moan with abandon as he worked your nipples, tugging them between his thumb and forefinger. Though you may not have wanted him to touch you, the thought of Andy seeing you this way - watching Kylo touch you, watching you come undone for him - and knowing he could _never_ do the same was thrilling, to say the least.

 _Stand_ , Kylo urged you. _Turn to face me and bend over when you take off these pants. Let him see the perfect ass he’ll never get to touch._

You didn’t need to be told twice. Andy’s eyes bore holes into your skin as you stood and turned to face Kylo, locking eyes with him as you kicked off your boots and your fingers busied with the button of your jeans. You worked them past your hips before bending forward, eyes never leaving his as you slowly slid the garment down your legs. You wondered if Andy could tell how unbelievably wet you were through the black fabric of your panties, arousal practically dripping down your thighs. Kylo could tell, you knew. Kylo could aways tell.

His fingers trailed up the sides of your thighs as you bridged the gap and pressed your lips to his. You wasted no time in pulling his lower lip between your teeth, tugging on it gently and relishing the moan it drew from him. One hand moved around to grip your hip, steadying you as his other hand slapped hard against your ass. You moaned loudly into his open mouth and it spurred him on, both hands cupping your cheeks as he lifted you into his lap so you could straddle him. The length of his erection pressed between your legs and you bore down on him instinctively, silently cursing the layers of fabric that separated you, thin though they may have been.

Immediately you dipped your fingers under the hem of his shirt, his hands leaving you just long enough for you to wrench the garment over his head and toss it off to the side. Your hands found either side of his face as you pulled him to you again, lips crashing together and bare chests pressed against one another. Every bit of Kylo was rock hard beneath you, something you never failed to appreciate. One hand fisted in his hair and you gave a hard tug, tipping his head back and exposing the pale line of his throat. He moaned before you even made contact with your mouth, working the flesh just the way he had done to you. Vaguely, you wondered at the impropriety of marking the Supreme Leader in such a way. Given the current circumstances, the thought almost made you scoff aloud. Let the galaxy know that Kylo Ren was yours just as much as you were his.

His fingers tightened around you, digging into your hips as he all but growled. You grinned at the knowledge that he knew every single one of your thoughts the moment you had them. Emboldened, you continued trailing kisses along his throat as your fingers danced down his expansive chest, over the ridges and dips of his abs before finally reaching the waistline of his pants. Nimble fingers worked the buckle of his belt as they had a hundred times before, the practiced ease of your movements releasing the confines quickly. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth when you reached your hand down and wrapped your fingers around him, pulling him free. He throbbed achingly as your fingers danced ever so lightly up his length. You gripped him firmly in one hand as the other came to the tip of him, hot and red and swollen with need. One finger reached out to gather the precum that leaked from him and you brought it to your lips, sucking greedily and relishing the taste of him on your tongue.

Kylo groaned audibly. _Good girl._

Spurred on by his praise and your own desire, you shifted off of him and pushed his legs apart, dropping to your knees between them. One hand wrapped around him again as you trailed your tongue from base to tip before closing your lips around him and taking him as far into your mouth as you could. The sound that left him was guttural and you moaned around his cock, knowing how much he enjoyed the vibrations at the back of your throat. His hand came to fist in your hair as you moved, hollowing out your cheeks as you rose and flattening your tongue against him on the way back down. You heard him swear loudly when your teeth grazed him ever so lightly and he throbbed against your tongue, pulsing with desire.

You’d nearly forgotten Andy was even there until Kylo jerked you back to your feet, spinning you around so you could see the stormtrooper again. You barely paid him any mind, too focused on Kylo’s hands on your hips, yanking your panties down your legs before pulling you back into his lap. He held you flush against him, your back pressed into his chest once again and his throbbing cock between your legs. You let your head fall backward onto his shoulder, chest heaving as he spread your legs apart. His fingers moved to your center, separating your folds and brushing over the sensitive bundle of nerves that made you writhe against him. You gripped the arms of the chair with vice-like force as two of his fingers found your entrance and pressed inside of you.You clenched around him and made no attempt to swallow the wanton noises that tumbled from your lips.

“So wet,” he murmured against your ear, his lips grazing the soft skin and his voice thick with lust as his fingers continued to work inside of you. “Always so wet for me, aren’t you?”

You could only whimper in response and Kylo smirked. “And already so close. I wonder, what is it that you want?”

“You,” you all but gasped. “I - oh, _stars_ I want you so badly.”

Kylo hummed in approval and circled your clit again, making you shudder. “Be more specific.” His free hand rose to cup your chin, forcing you to look ahead at Andy. “Tell ND-0712 what you want.”

Your tongue felt like an impossible weight in your mouth, your mind fuzzy and swimming with pleasure. “I-“ you tried, swallowing thickly when the words died on your lips. You locked eyes with Andy and couldn’t deny the plea in his gaze or the sudden burst of pride that rippled through your veins. “I want Kylo Ren to fuck me.”

_And who would I be to deny you?_

He’d hardly sent the thought into your mind before his hand left you, moving instead to hold his cock steady. In one fluid motion he raised you up and then dragged you back down, letting you sink onto his throbbing arousal as he sheathed himself inside of you. You cried out as your body stretched to accommodate him, clenching around his cock without mercy. His fingers dug into your hips and you didn’t need to be told what he wanted from you. Leaning forward with your hands on his knees to steady yourself, you raised off of him and slowly slid back down, taking him inch by inch. Kylo hissed his pleasure and you could feel your own need intensify, your walls throbbing around him. You let your pace quicken until you were riding him properly, your breasts bouncing with each movement. Kylo hit every spot inside of you perfectly, succeeding in turning you into a writhing, moaning mess as he always did. For that, you had absolutely no complaints.

Suddenly you felt yourself being lifted to your feet, Kylo still buried deep inside of you as he guided you forward, bending you until you had to put your hands on the arms of Andy’s chair for support. You blinked down at him through heavily lidded eyes, nearly delirious with pleasure. He was gazing up at you desperately, your breasts a mere few inches from his face. You realized he could have reached out his tongue and brushed your nipple and the thought that Kylo would _never_ let that happen sent something thrilling coursing through you.

 _You’re right,_ Kylo assured you. _He could never._

His fingers curled around your hips and he drew himself out of you and slammed forward with such force that you yelped, mind reeling when he hit something deep inside of you that sent shockwaves of pleasure across your skin. You were vaguely aware that one of Andy’s hands had been freed and had wrapped around his cock, pumping furiously. A sudden fear bloomed in your chest and you found Kylo on the edges of your mind again, soothing you.

_Trust me._

You nodded and he pressed a kiss to the side of your temple before thrusting into you again, causing your eyes to flutter closed and your lips to part as a moan escaped between them. Kylo’s pace increased and you could tell he was rapidly approaching his end. The coil inside your core wound ever tighter and you knew you were not far behind. As if on cue, something unseen caused your eyes to shoot open. It felt like it was all over you all at once, circling your clit and teasing your nipples in a way that drove you mad. Silently, you thanked every being in the galaxy for Kylo’s mastery of the Force. Your eyes locked with Andy’s again as he thrust desperately into his hand and you could feel the pressure rapidly building inside of you.

“Tell him,” Kylo commanded you, his voice strained as he drove his cock into you again and again. “Tell him who you belong to.”

Your fingers closed ever tighter around the arms of the chair as the force of Kylo’s thrusts pushed you forward, dangerously close to the stormtrooper but never letting you touch. “To you, Kylo!” You cried shamelessly. “I belong to you!”

“Good girl,” he growled into your ear, his thrusts coming desperately now. You whimpered at the praise, so close to release that it was painful. “And tell him whose cum you want to feel deep inside of you, filling you up.”

Your body trembled at his words, Kylo’s strength the only thing keeping you upright. “Yours, Supreme Leader!”

“That’s right,” he hissed. “Now let him watch me make you come.”

The Force circled your clit as Kylo hit something delicious inside of you and you crumbled around him. His name tumbled from your lips as your body shuddered, clenching around his cock and wrenching his own release from him violently. Kylo swore loudly, burying his cock as deep as he could and spilling himself inside of you. The Force around you lessened until it was no more and all you could feel was Kylo’s cock filling you with cum. When you’d both finally ridden out your high together, you felt him guide you back until you both sank down into the chair, still facing Andy.

 _Watch_.

Your eyes opened and focused on the stormtrooper, his own gaze fixed between your legs as he thrust furiously into his hand. He watched, transfixed as Kylo slowly slid himself out of you, hot cum coating his cock and leaking from between your folds. Andy cried out, his head tipping back as his eyes screwed shut, ready to spill himself across his hand. Suddenly his eyes snapped back open, looking terrified, and he stared not at you but at Kylo.

“No!” He cried desperately, practically sobbing. “Please, just let me-“

Kylo silenced him with the Force and you watched as his hand was wrenched away, restrained by what you couldn’t see. His cock pulsed violently before stilling and tears spilled from the corners of Andy’s eyes as cum slowly leaked from the tip of him, his orgasm ruined.

 _Oh,_ you thought as the corner of your mouth lifted just a fraction. _That was ruthless._

Kylo smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck before grabbing your shirt and helping you pull it over your head. _A lesson he won’t soon forget._

You watched Andy as you and Kylo stood and dressed. His cheeks were splotchy and tear-stained, his chest still heaving. His cock had deflated, lying limp and unsatisfied against his thigh. You tugged your boots on and felt Kylo’s warm hand on the small of your back, guiding you to the door. You stepped into the hallway, leaving the humiliated stormtrooper behind.

“Do clean yourself up, ND-0712,” Kylo called over his shoulder, his voice flat and even once more. “You look disgraceful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That's that.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
